


Momentos eternos.

by DaeliaR



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaeliaR/pseuds/DaeliaR
Summary: Desde que le salvó la vida, ella a él también se la salvó, en una tierna edad para ella, y en el peor momento de él. [Rivetra age-gap. Dos capítulos en conmemoración del #CumpleañosRivetra2020 #NavidadRivetra2020 #RivetraBirthday2020 #RivetraChristmas2020.]
Relationships: Levi/Petra Ral
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración: Estos dos capítulos están ciertamente relacionados con el SessRin (Sesshomaru-Rin de Inuyasha).  
> Considero redundante aclarar que ninguna de las dos ships, tanto canon como crack, avalan la pedofilia, el grooming y el acoso. Así que si eres de las personas que agravian a usuarios por unos píxeles, en lugar de ayudar a víctimas reales, les invito a no leerme más.

La sangre ensució su rostro, pero poco le importó en aquellos momentos.

El cuerpo le escocía, pero no tanto como las imágenes que se arremolinaban en su mente.

No sentía sus brazos. Y no sabía cuál de ellos tendría todavía movilidad. Pero aún estaba vivo. Jodido, pero vivo.

El callejón de mala muerte en donde se encontraba le susurraba los gritos de la gente que caminaban presurosas. Pero para él todo se sentía lejano. Irreal.

Sólo quería cerrar los ojos y descansar. Sólo éso, antes de intentar mover su cuerpo.

Pero un ruido tan cercano a él le hizo levantar la mirada y estirar a duras penas su cuerpo, palpando con la mano, que sostenía con tanta dificultad sostenía el revólver.

“¿Una niña?” fue lo que pensó, estupefacto de ver una niña rubicunda de mejillas rosadas. Allí, acercándose a él a pesar de encontrarse en uno de los peores barrios de la ciudad.

Pero ella no habló. Se quedó a su lado, sosteniendo delante de sí un paquete de…¿galletas? La miró unos segundos antes de apartar la mirada, con el impulso de apartarla de él. Ella lucía dudosa.

“Sólo le faltan los libros de física cuántica.” pensó con un amargo humor.

Pero ella se quedó allí, acompañándolo en silencio.

...

Había comenzado a visitarla con bastante frecuencia. Aún recordaba la vez en que decidió dejarla a cuidado de su compañero, incluso la custodia. Ya la había expuesto a suficientes peligros de una forma tan inconsciente. Esta vez, por consejos externos, había decidido darle un freno.

No es como si realmente él supiera lo que era ser un padre...o lo que fuera. Su única referencia llegó un día, y luego lo abandonó. Le enseñó a manejar un cuchillo, pero no le enseñó a leer, a contar; ni mucho menos educación.

Así que sólo la dejó allí. Pero él siempre volvía, y ella siempre se alegraba de verlo.

—No le causes tantos problemas a Moblit, Petra.

Y ella, sonriendo con esa inocencia de quien promete algo imposible, asintió.

—¡Sí, señor!

Él asintió. Y como si entre ellos no fuese necesaria otras palabras, ni gestos, él le dejaba un libro que quizá, a ella le gustaría. Moblit le había contado que a ella le gustaba leer.

Para su cumpleaños, aquella vez le había traído Tom Sawyer. 

Había escuchado tantas voces diciéndole que “fuera su padre”.

Y aquello sólo lo arrojó más al deseo de alejarse de la niña.

Petra no necesitaba una figura paterna de reemplazo. Ella misma hablaba de su padre. Y también contaba con Moblit. A quien la niña gustaba de atormentarlo, junto a Hange.

Él jamás ocuparía ese lugar, tampoco quería.

Y mientras sus cavilaciones le juzgaban, él veía cómo su compañero tenía una paciencia y un aura cálido a su alrededor cuando se trataba de ella.

Y una sensación de envidia lo mortificó. 

Porque Kenny, siendo su pariente de sangre, y sabiendo toda su maldita vida, no tuvo compasión con él. Porque éso era lo que Kenny debió haber tenido con él. 

Pero esos pensamientos quedaron atrás cuando la pequeña le sonreía. Y él entonces se sentía perdonado.

...

Verla con el cabello corto y una ropa más formal, le hizo darse cuenta de lo poco que la conoció. Sólo la sonrisa radiante le recordaba a ella. A la niña de cabello anaranjado y ojos almendrados. Mientras todos la saludaban por su cumpleaños con una increíble familiaridad. Él solamente metió las manos en su bolsillas mientras ella se acercaba a él. Pero ella tenía la mano detrás de su espalda.

Al final no eran más que unos simples desconocidos que les gustó estar en el mismo espacio-tiempo.

Ella fue su primera amiga pequeña. Por muy disfuncional que fuese su relación, funcionaba. Se sentía cómodo como estaba en aquel tiempo. A pesar de que muchas veces él se dedicó el tiempo a sus cosas, y ella fuera más un paquete que iba y venía de un lado a otro. 

Era cómodo estar así.

Ahora ya no sabía qué era la comodidad.

...

Desde hace un tiempo, pocas veces podía ir a verla. Pero las llamadas telefónicas eran mucho más constantes.

Ella había crecido, casi llegando a su altura. Aquello le hizo darse cuenta de lo rápido e inmisericorde que era el tiempo. Ella vivió tantas cosas y él se quedó atascado.

Ella tenía nuevos intereses. Las cosas que le gustaban, se intensificaron, otras simplemente les dejó de interesar. Pero él se sentía igual, no cambió nada. No tenía otros intereses, su forma de cambiar permaneció igual. Y aquello le hizo sentirse amargo, otra vez. 

Y se dio cuenta que ya no era importante en su vida, una sensación en la boca del estómago le ardió al verla ser feliz. Rodeada de nuevos seres queridos, rellenando huecos que él no pudo. 

Ni que tampoco podría. Mucho menos quería.

Pero a pesar de todo....

Él quería todavía ser una parte importante en la vida de ella. Y no sabía cómo.

Porque tampoco la reconocía como aquella niña que tuvo compasión por él.

Ahora tenía una identidad propia. Ahora se interesaba en escucharla. En conocerla. En saber qué le gustaba. Qué la acomplejaba. Antes, el tenerla sana era suficiente.

Sólo saber de ella. Saber cómo se encontraba. Saber de su sonrisa.

...

Se había acostumbrado, a pesar de todo, a sentirla mucho más cercana. Quizá porque ya tenían un tema de conversación, al menos uno: El té. Recordando las palabras de ella: “El té siempre ayuda a conocernos mejor.”

Levi a veces no prestaba atención a las conversaciones. Concentrado o perdido. Él sólo estaba allí, lejos de las palabras del resto. Para algunos era una actitud poco caballerosa pero era algo que no podía evitar: él siempre se encontraría distante a todo.

Pero a ella nunca le molestó. Tampoco ahora. Porque si había algo que Petra podía hacer era volver a traer a ese hombre a la tierra. A pesar de que las palabras estuvieran ausentes, él siempre tendría una mirada para ella. Y ahora, con ella, había intentado volver a hablar como antes cuando estaba Erwin. Él era una de esas personas que no volvería a conocer, como Petra.

Y recordó también, aquella charla por teléfono con ella.

“¿Me contarás qué hacías en el callejón la vez que nos conocimos?”

“Prometo que me conocerás, de una buena vez…”

…

Se había acostumbrado a ver parte de su cuello desnudo, debido al cabello corto acariciándole la nuca. Y cómo ella solía rozarse las manos inconscientemente. Hasta que una vez él apoyó sus manos. 

En esos gestos enmudecidos entre ambos donde buscan respuestas en el otro. Fue cuando sus manos tocaron con cautela el cuello de ella. Era la primera vez que pudo sentir la suavidad de su piel, y notar algo que se le pasó por alto tantas veces: Las pequeñas pecas que adornaban el puente de su nariz.

Fue sólo un roce de labios, casto. Era la primera vez que besaba, y no sabía bien si la risa de ella sobre su boca era alguna buena señal, ¿le había parecido algo gracioso? Sólo sintió un cosquilleo en su boca, que no supo denominar.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Petra —ella le tomó de las manos, mientras él no sabía cómo tenerla allí para él. En ese momento. En ese preciso momento se volvió eterno; él se sintió pequeño e inexperto a comparación de ella. Tan fresca y jovial con veintidós años.


	2. Cumpleaños navideño.

Levi hizo una simple mueca. El olor a café lo despertó de su incómodo asiento, percatandose del lugar en donde se encontraba. Se calzó con parsimonia y trató de observar detenidamente todo a su alrededor, haciendo un esfuerzo de enfocar la vista. 

Estaba en el pequeño departamento de Petra, específicamente en la sala de estar, recostado en el sofá y con una manta encima, se desperezó y trató de buscar sus zapatos, esa mala costumbre de dormirse con la ropa puesta no se la quitaría. 

Tratando de despejar su mente decidió dar unas vueltas por la pequeña sala, frente a la cocina, el departamento de Petra no tenía ni más ni menos que otros departamentos, aunque era un lugar amplio y suavemente perfumado. Los colores y las decoraciones daban un ambiente bohemio. Allí vio el pequeño árbol navideño de Petra, de plástico y en una esquina para no molestar a las visitas. 

Todavía no se acostumbrada al cálido lugar. O más bien, que ella lo cobijara a él en su hogar.

Y, como si ella hubiese sido invocada, la vio llegar a él; vestida y con el cabello corto luciendo húmedo, y sintiendo un dulce olor cerca de ella—. Lo siento, no quería despertarlo. 

El tono formal con el que ella le hablaba aún, le dejó pensativo, pero no dijo nada. Quizás era su imaginación la que le hizo creer que las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado. 

Él sólo hizo un gesto con su mano, y sin mucho más que hacer o decir, ambos fueron hasta el dormitorio de la muchacha, allí Levi se dio cuenta de las pequeñas cosas que significaban para ella.

Por su parte, Levi no dijo nada, se entretuvo como pudo, observando los adornos que la chica tenía sobre su mesa de noche. Impoluta. Agradeció que Petra fuera una persona ordenada y pulcra, aunque aquello quedó únicamente para él mismo.

Mientras la tranquilidad entre ellos era palpable, Levi recordó que aquella noche se había quedado en lo de Petra, después de haberla ayudado a arreglar ciertos desperfectos. 

La mesa de noche tenía pocas cosas encima: Una foto de Petra siendo cargada por Moblit. Un auto de juguete (aquello le extrañó), y una cabina telefónica inglesa a miniatura. No vio ninguna foto suya.

Siguió repasando con la mirada el dormitorio de la chica y pudo ver en la estantería los libros que traía. Pudo divisar los pocos libros que le regaló durante unos ocho años, aproximadamente, eran los más coloridos por alguna razón. Y se encontraban arriba de todo.

—¿No tienes ninguna foto mía, Petra? —aquella pregunta salió de una forma tan impulsiva, que incluso a él le tomó por sorpresa.

Ella le miró por tan largos segundos que creyó haber hecho algo mal.

—Sólo las que Hanji me obsequió —ella le dio la espalda—. Como a usted no le gustaba sacarse fotos, y muchas de las que me dio Hanji son de antes de conocernos, no sabía cómo iba a sentarle que las tuviera —se excusó pobremente.

Y Levi se sintió avergonzado y fuera de lugar.

—Yo lo… dije una tontería —su voz sonó afectada, ronca. Ella pareció no prestarle atención, Levi entonces se percató—. Están en la gaveta de mi dormitorio —dijo fugaz.

Pero Levi se contuvo de chismear el dormitorio de su, ¿qué eran, amigos? Se preguntaba. Jamás pudo encontrar una etiqueta a su relación. Cuando alguien le decía qué era Petra para él, respondía con un “una niña que me acompañaba…”, así sin más.

Ahora por la edad de ella, y el tiempo en el que se conocían, podía decirse que eran conocidos, casi amigos. Levi dejó atrás esos pensamientos que le cuestionaban y ambos se quedaron allí, en la pequeña isla de la cocina, con el olor a café aromatizando la estancia.

Entonces Levi recordó la conversación de hace dos días, la conversación que lo hizo estar aquí, delante de la joven.

—¿Piensa hacer algo para Navidad? —Levi levantó la mirada absorta del café para mirarla a ella.

—No creo, ¿y tú?

—Tampoco. Antes no me gustaba Diciembre, mi cumpleaños quedaba olvidado por las fiestas y…

—Mi cumpleaños cae veinticinco —dijo Levi en el aire, haciendo reír a Petra.

—Tiene razón, lo siento —el hombre observó sus mejillas sonrojadas, y estaba seguro que no fue por el humeante líquido—, pero no me siento del todo “navideña” para celebrar.

Levi la miró, con una expresión que cualquiera hubiera pensado, era irrisoria.

—El café se enfría —dijo más para sí mismo que para ambos.

Y el silencio se prolongó entre ellos. Pero era difícil pensar quién lo agradecía más. 

Pero él no estaba acostumbrado a una Petra taciturna, ése papel le tocaba a él después de todo.

—Pasa la Navidad conmigo, seguramente Hange y Moblit harán algo en Nochebuena empujarán a Erwin y al resto; y para mi cumpleaños podríamos…

—¿Comer lo del día anterior? 

—Me diste un buen plan.

—¿Sólo nosotros dos?

Levi asintió con parsimonia y Petra rió, asintiendo con la cabeza Para ella sería como un caso "cumpleaños navideño."

Y Levi hizo una mueca, casi sonriente al ver cómo Petra sacaba de su refrigerador un pequeño recipiente de plástico y lo dejaba allí sobre la isla donde se encontraban, vio un todavía el pequeño pudín de chocolate para ambos, ella lo dividió en dos porciones y Levi clavó el tenedor en el suyo.

Recordando el café de ese día. 

—Bueno, algo quedó —pensó la joven en voz alta, con un rubor en sus mejillas. 

Levi acarició con las yemas de sus dedos el rostro, de la muchacha mientras la veía fijamente a los ojos, queriendo ver si podía percibir en el iris de sus ojos algún cambio, algo que él no hubiese notado. Ella había puesto las manos sobre sus hombros, y apoyó sutilmente su frente contra la de él. La sostuvo con fuerza, uniendo así su boca con la de ella.

El amargo del café se había mezclado con el del budín, y a Levi aquella combinación le había fascinado, sobre todo de la boca de ella, de a poco la lengua del hombre fue marcando un ritmo y las manos de ella acariciaban sus hombros, logrando relajarle.

Después de disfrutar del café y el postre, en silencio ambos se ocuparon de limpiar los trastos usados. Las manías del hombre mayor no cambiarían, y la joven sólo rió ante aquello. Otra persona pensaría que aquello podría matar cualquier momento.

Pero Petra respetaba éso de Levi, porque ahora estaba más segura de poder tomarle las manos y ambos, dirigirse hasta el sofá. Era un cumpleaños y una Navidad relajante para él, sólo estando con ella en ese día después de los festejos. Le gustaba poder sentir el calor de ella mientras escuchaba su voz.

Y disfrutaba poder cerrar los ojos, poder descansar sobre su cuerpo y permitirse ser indefenso. Hoy, en su cumpleaños. En Navidad.

Ése era su regalo.


End file.
